Eobard Thawne (Earth-77)
Eobard Zolomon is a criminal serial killer and terrorist and a Meta-Human. Following the explosion of S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Eobard was affected during his Execution by Electric chair by the dark matter emitted, giving him super speed. Following this, he escaped and became known as Zoom, stylized as the Dark Speedster, intent on ripping away hope. Personality Eobardis insanely cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. Zolomon is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. he does not empathizes for others, and only cares for his own needs and wants. Zoom was extremely sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Eobard is cold-blooded and even cruel, Zolomon behaves like a sociopath. He is ruthless Zoom seems to be uncaring; he does not care if or how many he kills. Eobard was extremely monstrous and sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Zolomon revealed in chaos and misery and enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction merely for the sake of it. Zoom delighted in tormenting humans past their breaking point, He also has little tolerance for disobedience and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone or anything that challenges him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Corrupted Speed Force Conduit': While all speedsters are powered by the force, Eobard Zolomon and Wally West mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. Eobard is the fastest of all the Speedsters. He is arguably one of the fastest beings that has ever existed. He is currently fast enough to easily break all the barriers and even enter the Speed Force. Eobard has, on several occasions, traveled much faster than light and been pulled into and exited the Speed Force by his own volition. Zoom is considered to be one of the most formidable and powerful meta-humans on the planet. Even while he, Barry, and Reverse-Flash move their legs at essentially the same speed. Also, with each stride, his feet spend less time on the ground, thus propelling him forward much faster. :*'Superhuman Speed': It appears that Zoom may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Eobard Zolomon is by far one of the fastest beings on the planet, and is arguably one of the fastest beings to ever exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 10 seconds, or circle the world in about 1 minute, but the Speed Force has shown that if needed, Eobard Zolomon can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Eobard has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a picosecond. He can even move so fast that he exists everywhere at once. He is able to casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Speed Demon) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second). :*'Superhuman Agility': Eobard is incredibly agile, able to change direction immediately. This allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. Likewise, he is able to jump tremendous distances while building up enough velocity, able to clear an entire collapsed freeway bridge. :*'Superhuman Reflexes': Eobard's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. When shot in the neck on his blindside, Zolomon was able to catch the bullet and minimize the damage before it could fully penetrate his skin, and easily reacting to, and catching a bolt of lightning thrown by The Flash. :*'Superhuman endurance': Eobard was able to recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal humans. While this does not enhance his durability above normal levels, it allows him to less able to be weakened or crippled by attack or damage. He can survive most extreme forces and make quick ground recovery if knocked off his feet. It was much harder to stun him when he is using his abilities as he can take multiple hits while moving and not be knocked down or stopped in his tracks. He can use the physical forces he generates around him when moving to protect him from other forces that are directed at him, though usually these forces must be indirect forces, such as concussion and impactive forces, if they were not as high or higher than that which he generates. :*'Superhuman Stamina': Zoom possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the fourth dimension to the Big Bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. :*'Superhuman Strength' Presumably due to his great amount of Speed Force energy, Zoom showed the ability to effortlessly exert great strength and force even without utilizing his speed, enough to lift fully grown humans over his head with only one arm, without any strain or effort. He was also able to easily break a Person's spine with one strike. Combined with his efficient fighting skills, Zoom is able to deal severe bodily harm with only a few blows. :*'Accelerated Perception': Zoom possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it's as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. He can even all together, break time through the time and dimension barrier, to truly be beyond time/space. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can effortlessly strike a single opponent or multiple opponents million of times in a second. :*'Rapid cellular Regeneration': Eobard's dramatically heightened healing capacities. This is caused by his body's molecules moving at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions responsible for metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal itself in hours or days with little to no treatment or therapy. Even normally permanent damage to his body, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. His body also has a heightened resistance to any sickness, disease, toxins, and poisons, and even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Eobard was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. His augmented cellular repair also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while likewise extending his health and longevity. :*'Longevity': Eobard, like Barry, has a greatly extend lifespan, bordering on ageless immortality. This is made possible due to the constant rejuvenation of his cells by his "Rapid cellular Regeneration". :*'Speed mirages': Zolomon has shown have been fast enough to distort light and create a holographic, mirage like projection of themself and appear to be in two or more places at once by moving from one location to the other fast enough and therefore create an after image of Himself. These projections become less realistic looking when He is creating more than one. :*'Bodily vibration': Eobard has the ability to vibrate some or all of his cells and overall parts of his body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy he uses. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, He is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. He can vibrate his whole body which hazes it to the point that people can't perceive him clearly, as well as to garble his voice with a deep growl to disguise it. This caused him to be able to further conceal his identity, His vibrations are more powerful than other speedsters, causing the electricity on his body to constantly show when he is vibrating himself. It appears every time he uses his speed, he proceeds to vibrate his whole body. By vibrating his entire body, Zoom is also capable of effortlessly phasing through walls. He was able to vibrate so fast that he was able to run right through Trickster without harming him. Vibrating allowed him to generate the force of a buzzsaw, allowing him to smash the mechanized grapple hook restraint fired from the B.O.O.T., :*'Extreme force generation': By building up enough physical force from any part of his body, Zoom is able to deal very punishing blows. This ability allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease and not experience any strain. Even Barry Allen with his accelerated recovery abilities was quickly pummeled to the point he was unable to fight back. He was able to tear up Barry's face a little bit by punching him repeatedly at super speed and Barry still hadn't healed ever after he was defeated, is shown that even when not moving at super speed, Zoom can hit with inhuman force while vibrating, which causes him to generate purple electricity when attacking and simulate having superhuman strength while attacking. This allowed him to punch and shove Mason Bridge into the air several feet and up into a ceiling before punching a gapping, bloody hole into his chest. In addition, the amount of force he generated better protected him from injury, allowing him to effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. :*'Vortex Creations': By running in a circle at a certain speed, Zoom is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Zoom also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what Zoom does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. :*'Flight': By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, Zoom has been able to fly just as other metas do (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. :*'Electrokinesis': While originally emitting yellow lightning from his body like Barry, Corruption of the Speed force makes his body now produce purple lightning. which he can learned to manipulate. and use it in any way he chooses. While running at super speed, purple static emanates off of him. His lightning is so powerful than while vibrating himself will produce a powerful aura of purple lightning from his body that always emanates off of him, whether he is moving at super speed or not. He could use this in combination with his ability to phase through objects to send static and electricity directly into it or with his ability to move and vibrate fast enough to increase the physical damage he causes, to further the effectiveness and applications of these abilities. It is possible that this he used this to short circuit Mason Bridge's computer from the inside while phasing his hand through it, as his hand had purple electric aura on it while he did so. Zoom can also manipulate electricity, as shown when Barry threw a lightning bolt at him, which Zoom was able to grab as a tangible object, and throw back at him. He can also transfer electricity into people, Eobard is also capable of making his eyes Purple, which most likely is an effect of his electrokinesis. :*'Electro-Blast': Zolomon is able to build up the electricity his body produces, and hurl bolts of lightning. :*'Time Travel': Eobard can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. :*'Dimensional Travel': Eobard can also move fast enough to break open holes in the dimensional and space, allowing him to travel between dimensions. :*'Speed/Life Force Absorption': Zoom can absorb the speed and life force of other speedsters, further amplifying his own speed. He can either do this by touch or stabbing another Speedster with his claws and draining the power from their body, as shown when he sapped Jay Garrick and Edward Clariss of their speed and life, Effectively killing them. The more speed he absorbs, the more powerful he gets. :*'Self-Sustenance': He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. :*'Superhuman Intelligence': Zoom Has Superhuman Mental Acumen. He Possesses Enhanced Intuition, Pattern Solving, Information Storage And Retrieval, And Logical And Philosophical Structuring. The Potential Of His Intelligence Is Unlimited. He Is Capable Of Knowledge And Comprehension Above And Beyond The Normal Human Spectrum Of Thought. He Is Potentially Capable Of Mastering Every Worldly Subject And Capable Of Adopting Concepts Completely Foreign To His Environment. His Ability To Predict Probable Outcomes Of Tactical And Strategic Scenarios Is So Advanced That It Borders On Clairvoyance. His Intuition Is Heightened To The Degree That His Hunches Are Always Correct. Eobard Has A Perfect Memory With The Ability To Recall Every Moment, He Is Also Skilled In Genetics, Robotics, And Engineering, Abilities *'Acrobatics': Due to his incredible agility, Eobard is capable of easily performing acrobatic flips, parkour, and free running. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant': Whereas Barry relies primarily on his speed, enhanced physical force and momentum to overwhelm his slower opponents with random striking, Eobard as Zoom was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. He was able to easily defeat Barry in hand-to-hand combat twice. Zoom also uses powerful punches to accompanied by his claws for savage slashing movements, overall causing great blunt-force trauma. He also uses his great reflexes to redirect attacks from his opponent. His punches themselves probably break the sound barrier as indicated by the sonic boom. *'Intimidation': Due to his great power voice and purple eyes, Eobard commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill terror in the most powerful of meta-humans, even in Atom-Smasher who himself was a big man. Nearly all of the meta-humans fearfully speak of Zoom as a monster, and consider him unbeatable, He also instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. *'Tactical Analysis': Zoom is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead. *'Expert Speed Force user': Eobard was shown to have supreme intelligence about the Speed Force and its usage. He also used it fluently in combat, and can manipulate it effectively to his will Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism': While moving at accelerated speeds, Eobard burns calories much faster than a normal person. This requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such render him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as his body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect him for a few seconds of before completely wearing off. As seen drinking champagne and not getting him drunk, and eating big belly burger alot. *'Electricity absorption': Eobard's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules and allows him to accelerate his movement. This electricity charges his cells, which gives him his speed. Should Eobard be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his enhanced speed power. However, this power is genetically coded to his DNA, meaning he is incapable of losing his potential for enhanced speed, but the electricity in his body is needed to jump start it. If this electricity is absorbed by another source, such as in the case with the electricity vampire Blackout, all of Eobard's powers will be suppressed, including his healing and accelerated perception. Much like an electrical device, which needs to recharge, he must electrify himself to a great extent in order to jump start his powers once more. *'Nanites': When he was shot with a nanite Batdart, he lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Bruce said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase them out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Cold temperatures': Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Eobard is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Eobard's speed will be greatly reduced, and it will also temporarily stunt his healing capacities. If cold temperatures can weaken Barry, it can weaken Eobard. *'Kinetic energy absorption': Because Eobard's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Carbyne': Eobard's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past it. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Zoom suit': Eobard wears a protective suit as his super villain alter-ego, Zoom, to hide his identity from his enemies and victims. The suit is made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant, It was purposed to help protect Zoom from the vigor's of his speed and survive certain environments. The suit's gloves are adorned with razer sharp "claws", allowing Eobard to perform slashing attacks upon his enemies. *'Earpieces': On his suit's cowl, it has two earpieces on Eobard's suit to maintain a communication link with the Rogues, however, Zoom's communication device can be deactivated by turning his ear piece off. *'Zoom ring': Eobard owns a Silver ring with a lightning-bolt symbol on it, that can open up a wall that contains a mannequin which his Zoom suit is draped over. Zoom is able to hold his entire suit in his ring, and shoot it out of the top, allowing him to change into it at super speed and always have it ready for wear. *'Clawed Gloves': Zoom's suit contains sharp, clawed gloves, that Zoom can use for stabbing and slashing in combat. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Superhuman Speed